


Under the Pine Tree

by loveydoveyowo



Series: Gross Boyfriends [1]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Y’know basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyowo/pseuds/loveydoveyowo
Summary: During a scavenger hunt, Space Kid and Max get lost in the woods. One thing leads to another, and short story short? Snuggles.





	Under the Pine Tree

It was one of those perfect Monday mornings that made Max only slightly forget the absolute bullshit that goes around the acres of land. The sun was just barely rising in the horizon, rain had fell the night before, scattering morning dew on the blades of grass and on the leaves. Sunlight streamed from the side; soft, warm, and inviting.

So why the fuck are they all inside? What the fuck? The only day Max doesn’t actually mind exploring and just overall relaxing and fucking David decided to herd them all the fuck inside to do what, scavenger hunts? A full two hours in the damn fucking main hall. Max is clearly beyond pissed.

“Alright, campers!” David’s cheery voice made him sink deeper into his murderous mood, and his blazing green gaze landed on the irritatingly tall male. He nudged Neil beside him and murmured under his breath. “You know about gingers and their souls.”

Neil snickered a bit before stopping and squinting at the smaller boy. “I’m ginger.”

“But you’re Jewish. It doesn’t count, Chem Boy.”

“Today kids!” David called out, hushing the crowd momentarily, “you’ll be getting into partners to find a little something we’ve hidden in the woods!” He beamed, his hands curling on his hips. “But all of you will have to find the clues here first. The first one to get out of this Hall won’t even have to continue.”

Well shit, there goes laziness.

While David rattled on about prizes and rules, Max’s gaze drifted over the mass of campers. Nurf eyeing a butter knife. Nerris playing with her fake ears. Neil grumbling to himself and glancing at the window as if he were about to jump out of it. Space Kid drifting off to, heh, space.

“Now, kids, pick your partners, but-“ The rest of David’s words were overridden by the flurry of little kids and the shouts as the campers scrambled over each other to get a partner. Max stumbled a bit, quite dazed, before shaking off his dizziness and turning to either Neil or Nikki. Unfortunately, Nikki decided to snatch Neil for her own partner, happily chatting his ear off.

Max scowled and searches the crowd for any potential partners - kids who are easily manipulated into doing whatever his laziness demands of him. He saw Space Kid, and before he has any second thoughts, grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him to his side. Space Kid squeaked.

Max opened his mouth, probably to make fun of him for the squeak, but David spoke first. “Now that you all found your partners, I’ll tell you your first clue! Don’t actually take the clues you find; just leave them there.” David smiled sheepishly. “First clue - herbs!”

Space Kid frowned and puffed up his cheeks, his voice echoing in that damned stupid helmet of his. “Herbs?”

Max grunted. “The kitchen, idiot. Come on.” The grumpy pressed on to the kitchen, realised that his hand was still around Space Kid’s wrist, and quickly let go of the boy with a weird churning in his chest. His cold hands reached up to rub his face, and he kicked open the door, his eyes scanning the cabinets. Then he pointed to a section. “Up there. Lift me up.”

Space Kid shuffled to the counter, his head managing to reach just below the surface. He entwined his fingers together in a stool, and Max gripped Space Kid’s shoulders to heave himself up, balancing himself on the other boy’s shoulders.

For no reason at all, Max felt cautious and tingly all over. He shuddered and clenched his fists, then reached up to the cabinet to open it. “Don’t look at my butt,” he said, for good measure.

The feeling intensified, and Max managed to force a shudder down. He shuffled through the herbs, turning each container until he found a little note taped to one. It read ‘piss’. So Gwen wrote these, huh.

Then gravity decided to fuck him over, and Space Kid stumbled onto the floor, pulling Max with him to his demise. They lay there, groaning in pain, and Space Kid’s helmet was cracked. Max was perfectly sure he bumped his head on that thing.

“S-sorry,” Space Kid mumbled, and Max grunted. This’ll be a long day.

-~-

Max jinxed himself.

The sun was high and burning bright by the time they managed to get out of the Hall, so Max was not at all happy. It was hot to the point he had to shed his hoodie and grumpily tie the sleeves around his waist.

“We’re lost,” Max announced, his little hands flying up in irritation. “David’s stupid fucking map lead us to the Grand Canyon.”

“It’s not-“

“I know it’s not, just.. do me a favour. Shut up.” Max rubbed his temples and slumped against a tree. Just his luck - stuck with a kid he feels weird around in the middle of the damn forest.

Something wet dropped on his cheek. Max officially wanted to kill himself.

“I-I think it’s raining,” Space Kid mumbled, his fingers fiddling with themselves. When Max glanced up from where his face was nuzzled into his arms in despair, he saw the boy’s face flushed red and his eyes downcast, rain droplets slowly sliding down that stupid helmet of his.

Max felt something tingle in his stomach.

The grump forced himself to his feet and he wobbled there for a second, then beckoned Space Kid forward, under the tree’s thick thistles. The other boy visibly perked up, and he stumbled forward.

They were silent for a few good minutes, five feet apart, Space Kid shivering since he removed his getup long ago. He clutched his helmet in his hands, and he had long shimmied out of the cardboard suit, leaving him in simple shorts and a tee. He looked sad.

Max rested his cheek in his palm, face scrunched up. He was trying, for a long time, to discriminate what his feelings mean. It was confusing him to no end, and made him feel too weird, especially since they never happened to anyone else before. Would David laugh at him if he asked the councillor about it, or would he become overly cheery? Ugh.

Max shyly (not shyly dammit, slyly) glanced at Space Kid out of the corner of his eye, taking in the way he had his cheek smushed up against his fishbowl helmet, the way his eyes slowly close and his eyelashes dust over his lightly freckled cheeks, the way his lips part and his hair fall over his forehead and-

Oh, balls.

Max diverted his gaze and stared at his shoes, downright terrified. He ran his hands through his hair and winced, because soft as it be, it was much too tangled.

Oh God, he was crushing on Space Kid hardcore. 

A whimper tore him from his future mental torture and internal screeching. He glanced over at his companion, remembered that he was actually freezing cold, and hesitantly scooted closer. He pulled his favourite hoodie from his waist and shook as he handed it over. “H-here.”

Space Kid’s honey eyes snapped open and stared for fucking hours (just a minute) before he took the soft material in his hands. He lifted it up to his face and rubbed his cheek against it, closing his eyes in what seems in pure bliss.

“Weirdo,” Max snorted, even when his heart skipped a beat and his face flushed with.. happiness? He shook it off and took a stick, stabbing it furiously into the ground. He was going to draw on it, but stabbing’s better.

A literal hour has passed, and Space Kid seemed to use that time wisely to stare at the rain, Max’s hoodie wrapped firmly around his small frame. Max, however, was bored as fuck and not to mention tired. He wanted to die. He literally spent a good ten minutes climbing the damned tree and staring out into the forest until he decided to let himself fall.

He didn’t die.

Eventually, just when his eyes scream to close, a warm body draped over his. Max let out a gurgling squeak and backed up, hitting his head against a low branch. “Ow- Space Kid!”

Space Kid looked sheepish. “Sorry!” He giggled, nervous and shifty. “W-well, I kind of noticed how cold you were..”

Max glanced at his arms. His skin is covered in goosebumps, and his hairs stood on end. “Oh.” 

“I want to share the hoodie with you,” Space Kid continued, his voice cracking. “It’s big enough to fit both of us-“

“Yeah, but it’ll probably break,” Max retorted, tensing when Space Kid settled himself into his lap, his face and ears burning a dark red. “W-what are you doing?”

“Sharing your hoodie.” Space Kid beamed, still nervous, and pulled the fabric from his belly to shove Max’s head through the space. Max cursed and wiggled, clutching at Space Kid’s shirt, but otherwise his arms were trapped.

Finally, Max surfaced after much struggle and very colourful words, and came nose-to-nose with Space Kid.

Space Kid beamed. “Hi! Is this better?”

Max couldn’t respond; he was reduced to embarrassed stutters and squeaks, wiggling to try and create space between the two, but alas; he was stuck with the ever-so-tempting Neil Armstrong centimetres apart. Max faintly noted how bright his eyes were.

Finally, Max averted his gaze and mumbled an apology. Space Kid’s answer was a little giggle and a hug with his arms and chin, which probably made Max die a little inside.

It was actually quite comfortable, with Space Kid sitting on his lap and basically using him as a pillow. Granted, his own cheek was pressed against the boy’s shoulder, but it was only fair. 

“You know, Max,” Space Kid murmured, his lips brushing against the grump’s ear and making him shiver, “you have really pretty eyes.”

Max’s heart jumped out of his chest, and he buried his eyes in Space Kid’s shirt. 

“You do too,” he mumbled after a moment, embarrassment leaving him rigid. Stupid fucking feelings and stupid fucking pretty eyes and pretty lips-

Pretty little lips that are pressed against his own.

But quicker than he could blink, they were gone, and Space Kid - Neil - was feverishly apologising, his face pale. He was probably scared for future death.

Max frowned and leaned in to give a little peck in return, only for a second, before he was pulling back with his face brighter than a tomato’s. “I-it’s okay,” he mumbled, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Neil, his hands fumbling inside the hoodie to grip the other boy’s own hand. “I don’t.. I don’t mind.”

Neil’s face was red and his eyes were glittering like the stars.

-~-

When David found them the next morning, he didn’t ask any questions. He just smiled softly at the scene, the two boys clutching each other and practically melted into the other, all inside an overstretched hoodie. 

Later, when both of them are awake and roaming camp grounds, everyone would wonder just why Space Kid was wearing Max’s beloved hoodie. Questions unfortunately that are left unanswered, but with how much the lovebirds stare at each other all day, it wouldn’t be long before anyone found out.

Max will embrace the privacy while he can.


End file.
